Atherosclerosis is the pathology underlying several of mankind's most lethal diseases, such as myocardial infarction and peripheral arterial occlusive disease (PAOD). The 7-(acryloyl)indoles prepared from this process can be used as antagonists of the EP3 receptor for prostaglandin E2 (PGE2). Antagonists of the EP3 receptor have been reported to be useful in treating (PAOD). A series of EP3 antagonists has been described in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/169,161, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A particularly noteworthy example of an indole based therapeutic agent is 4,5-dichlorothiophene-2-sulfonic acid [(E)-3-[1-(2,4-dichlorophenylmethyl)-5-fluoro-3-methyl-1H-indol-7-ylacryloylamide, or (DTSI).
